The Prodigal Knight
by Jakia
Summary: AU] It is the year 2000, the Dark Lord Voldemort was never killed, and his army is stronger than ever. An unlikely team of heroes with the same goal of destroying him is formed. Can they defeat him? One can only hope...HHr, RLNT
1. Prologue

The Prodigal Knight

[AU] It is the year 2000, the Dark Lord Voldemort was never killed, and his army is stronger than ever. An unlikely team of heroes with the same goal of destroying him is formed: A seeker with trust issues, a naive diplomat doing her best for a world where she is despised, a street urchin with no past and no future, her brother, who's just trying to find his place in the world, an ex-Auror who's also an ex-Death Eater, a crazed loon who may be the only hope of the galaxy, a Metamorphagus who struggles with the dark and the light, a trigger-happy slave boy who's just trying to do what's right, and a werewolf who has been banished from his rightful home. Together, can they overcome the Dark Lord's power and save the world? One can only hope...

A/N: This is going to be a long story, hopefully. The storyline is taken from a game called Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic. Now, before you click the back button, trust me when I say that this has absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars. Those of you who have played the game will understand what I'm saying, the rest of you are probably wondering how a Star Wars game can have nothing to do with Star Wars. Go out and buy the game and you'll understand what I mean. Best $30-$60 (depending on what version [PC/X-box] you buy) you'll ever spend.

Here is some background, need-to-know information.

Harry: [a seeker with trust issues] Harry grew up in a loving home with his parents, James and Lily, and his little sister, Rosie. Despite being sorted into Slytherin, he is rather open-minded about the rest of the world. However, during his seventh year at Hogwarts, his family was attacked. His mother died in his arms, and they never even found his sister's body. So he did what every other newly-orphaned boy would do, dropped out of school and joined the service. He's been an Auror for three years now, and he's hunting down the man responsible for his family's death–Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione: [a naive diplomat doing her best for a world where she is despised] Despite being a Muggle-born, Hermione still managed to go to Hogwarts. She never had many friends in Ravenclaw, though with her skill she's become diplomat trying to get other nations to rally to the Ministry's cause. Little does she know that the Order of the Phoenix has their eye on her carefully.

Ginny: [a street urchin with no past and no future] The Weasley's have always been a target for Voldemort. One day, when Ginny was really little, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked her family. Her family has had to split up. Ginny got lost one day and ended up on the streets of Paris with Charlie. However, Charlie left her, and Ginny never knew why. A few years later, as luck would have it, her brother Ron found her, though he is reluctant to talk about where he was before. She's never been properly taught magic, rather she learned like a lot of people learned magic these days–off the streets.

Ron: [her brother, just trying to find his place in the world] What Ginny doesn't know is that before Ron came to Paris, he lived with his father and older brother, Percy. They stayed at Hogwarts where Ron, at a very young age, was taught several very advance spells and enchantments. When they closed down Hogwarts the school, the school became a place where people could find relief from the war, almost a second hospital, yet a home to all who came. His father ran the place, leading over and helping the sick and wounded. One day, Ron found out about a plot Percy had against the family, he immediately told his father, only to find out that Percy had said the same thing–Only about Ron! Believing the older son, Arthur Weasley cast his younger son out, where he eventually wandered to find his sister.

Mad-Eye Moody: [an ex-Auror, also an ex-Death Eater] Mad-Eye Moody is known for being a great and exception wizard, despite what side of the war he's on. Death Eater, Auror, it doesn't matter to him. He does it all for 'the glory of battle'. He's also freakishly paranoid, and enjoys telling old war stories. He's more important than you know.

Luna: [a crazed loon who may be the only hope for the galaxy] Luna was, perhaps, one of the most gifted students ever to grace Hogwarts. Despite the fact that she's slightly crazy, she has shown signs of being a seer. The Order also wants to keep close tabs on her as well...

Tonks: [a Metamorphagus who struggles between light and dark] Metamorphagi, despite all the glorious side effects, are a race near extinct, for reasons are that they are not to be trusted. Growing up in the middle of war and turmoil, Tonks has been tempted many a times to join both sides of the war. Every day she struggles with the temptation of betrayal...

Neville: [a trigger happy slave boy who's just trying to do what's right] Neville grew up right next door to Harry, and the boys were best friends. The day Harry's parents died was the same day Neville's did. He too joined up the Auror's, and was sent on a mission to investigate a matter of small importance. He nearly died out in the desert, until he was found. Because of a House-Elf rebellion, the Ministry allowed human slavery once more. This is where young Neville found his fate–a slave boy for the Malfoy family. If only someone could convince them to let him go.

Remus Lupin: [a werewolf thrown out of his rightful home] Remus lived with Harry and his parents for the majority of his life. However, not very long before Harry's parents death, the Ministry passed a law declaring all werewolves to be killed on sight. Fearing for his life, he ran to the Forbidden Forest with several other well-known werewolves. There, they have stayed in solitude, hoping someone will develop a cure so they can once again be free.

Now that I've wasted almost three pages worth of information, let's begin the story, shall we?

The Prodigal Knight

Prologue

Ministry of Magic, London

"WAKE UP!! THE BUILDING IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" Hermione Granger's eyes shot wide open. She jumped out of her bed quickly, running to her dresser, putting on whatever clothes she could find. '_If I die today, I'll not die in my underwear.'_

Someone was banging on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there? We have to get out!" She quickly opened the door for him, grabbing her wand off of her bedside table. She opened the door quickly.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She asked the man in front of her.

"Terry Boot, but there's no time to explain! Death Eaters have this place completely surrounded! We'll be dead in no time if we don't find a Portkey and fast!" She nodded.

"Where do we have to go to get a Portkey?" She asked, running behind him down the hall. Death Eater and Auror were battling right and left. They didn't stop to help many of the poor soldiers, mainly because of the lack of time.

"Commander Potter has the only one's left in his office, on the second floor. If we hurry up and–Oh shit."

Oh shit indeed. Standing before Terry and Hermione was Bellatrix Lestrange, wanted Death Eater and assassin. She was smiling gently at them.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two Mudblood's fighting for their life? This won't do, this won't do at all..." Terry turned and looked at Hermione.

"Run. There's a door on your left. Take it and it'll lead you to Commander Potter's office. Hopefully there should still be a Portkey."

"What about you?"

Terry smiled. "I'll hold her off. You get out of here!" And she did. The last she ever heard of Terry Boot again was his screaming as Bellatrix put him under an Unforgivable curse.

She did as she was told. She ran and ran, down the lost, twisted corridor. She ran until she was almost out of breath, she had never ran so fast in her life. She finally reached the end, where she saw a small office.

Standing before her was Commander Potter. His face was grim and his eyes were bloodshot. His raven colored hair was standing on ends, and he looked at her with saddened eyes. Had this been another time and another place, Hermione might've recognized that Commander Potter was a rather handsome man, but this just wasn't the time or the place.

"You're here, finally. You and I are the last two people alive in this building that aren't Death Eaters. Lestrange will kill us if we stay any longer! There's only one more Portkey, and I'm not sure where it goes, Ms..."

"Granger," She answered softly. Terry was dead. "And anywhere's better than here." He nodded.

"Indeed. Take my hand." He said, holding her hand gently. He grabbed the old boot on his desk, and they were off.

That was the last thing Hermione remembered, at any rate.

end

Like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Upper City Paris

The Prodigal Knight

[AU] It is the year 2000, the Dark Lord Voldemort was never killed, and his army is stronger than ever. An unlikely team of heroes with the same goal of destroying him is formed: A seeker with trust issues, a naive diplomat doing her best for a world where she is despised, a street urchin with no past and no future, her brother, who's just trying to find his place in the world, an ex-Auror who's also an ex-Death Eater, a crazed loon who may be the only hope of the galaxy, a Metamorphagus who struggles with the dark and the light, a trigger-happy slave boy who's just trying to do what's right, and a werewolf who has been banished from his rightful home. Together, can they overcome the Dark Lord's power and save the world? One can only hope...

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me so happy! I'm so glad you guys didn't think the background info was boring. I tried to spice it up as best I can.

This chapter mainly deals with Harry and Hermione stranded where they are. Next chapter we'll get to see Ron and Ginny, so we'll see how that works out.

For those who have played the game (you so few), here are the worlds and what I've made them to be:

Taris--Paris, France

Dantooine–London, England

Kashyyk–Forbidden Forest/Hogwarts

Korriban–Azkaban

Tatooine–Egypt

Manaan–Sydney, Australia

Unknown World–the Caribbean

Star Forge–?? (I need someplace deserted and evil, any ideas?)

As for pairings, it's definitely going to be Harry/Hermione (no shit), Neville/Ginny, and Remus/Tonks, simply because the characters I based them off of have romance. They'll also be some Moody/OC. I'll try to squeeze in some Ron/Luna, but considering their based off of a Wookie and a Jedi Princess, we'll see.

Also, for the small amount of French in this chapter, I used a cheap, free internet translator. I don't know how good it is.

That being said, let's move on to the first chapter.

The Prodigal Knight

Chapter One:

Paris, Upper City

_Name: Granger, Hermione Jane_

_Age: Nineteen_

_Previous Occupation: NONE_

_Additional Notes: Knows a number of foreign languages and speaks them well. _

Commander Potter sighed, putting the file he had been looking at down. It was just a simple Ministry folder, holding basic information. (_Brown hair, brown eyes, 5"5', so and so pounds...)_ It was all the information he had on the mysterious woman, Hermione Granger, laying down on the bed beside him.

She shivered. She had been in and out of conciseness for the past three days. The Portkey they used had gotten them out of the Ministry, true, but it had led them to Paris, France, where the entire city was under blockade by the Death Eaters.

Hermione, it seemed, had gotten the worst of luck. When the Portkey landed, she fell, like most people. Only she managed to hit her head on something, knocking her out cold. He managed to convince the janitor at an apartment building to sneak them in because of Hermione's injury. It wasn't the nicest room in the world, but considering he didn't have to pay for it, he wasn't complaining.

He had been debating for a few hours now on if he should risk going outside and seeking medical attention. He was pretty sure his arm was fractured, and he didn't know many healing spells. The few he did know he used on Hermione until he was too exhausted to use any on himself.

_Sure, I may sit here a bleed to death, but you, Hermione Granger, are going to live, damnit!_

Almost as though she had heard his thoughts, she began to stir awake. For how long this time he had no idea. She opened her eyes, looking around. "Where am I?" She turned her head, looking at him. "Who are you?" She tried to lift her head up, but Harry stopped her.

"Slow down, you hit your head on the way down. My name's Harry, by the way. Harry Potter. And your in Paris, France."

"I had a dream...A really weird dream." She said, deep in thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me. You were trashing in your sleep. Must of been one hell of a nightmare the way you were tossing and turning." She nodded, sitting up. He stopped her.

"I wouldn't try to move too much if I were you. You've been unconscious for the past three days." Her eyes widened.

"Three days?! I've been unconscious for three days and you haven't bothered to take me to a doctor?" She said, shocked.

"Listen, sister, it's not like I had a choice. You've been unconscious, but the rest of the city's under Death Eater control. I'd stick out like a sore thumb out there, Voldemort's army knows me too well." She stared at him intently.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why would they notice you? Are you special or something? Do you have a target on your forehead or something?" Harry laughed. He hadn't laughed in a long time.

"No, I'm only the commanding officer for the team of Auror's hunting Voldemort and his Death Eaters down. I'm sure the wouldn't notice me at all." He said, rolling his eyes as he did so. Hermione's jaw dropped at the realization that she was talking to a commanding officer.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Commander..."

"First off, drop that. As long as it's just you and me, my name is Harry, not Commander Potter or any other name like that. Second, it's nothing I'm not use to." He shifted rather nervously. "We should probably keep a low profile while we're here. I saw on your service record that you speak a lot of foreign languages. That's got to be handy." She nodded.

_'Potter...Where have I heard that name before?'_ Hermione thought to herself, rattling her brain. She knew the Potter family was a wealthy pureblood family, they long since have been loyal to the Ministry and to Dumbledore. But there was something else–something she could not remember.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I say we try to find Luna Lovegood. I've been asking the janitor, he's the guys who let us in this place, and he says he heard of a rumor about some gang in the, er, _less ritzy_ sort of area of Paris have a soldier they captured. Based on the description, it sounds like her."

"Luna who?" Harry's eyes widened.

"That bump on your head did more damage than I thought. _Luna Lovegood_. She's a seer, or so they say. They say she can see other attackers every move. Whoever has her more than likely has this war in the bag. If Voldemort got to her before we did..." He shivered.

"Oh! Luna Lovegood! I remember her. She was in my house at Hogwarts. Always thought she was a bit weird, though." Harry laughed.

"There's no doubt about that. I've met her only once, briefly. She is the craziest woman I ever met! Honestly, with the radishes in her ear and the stupid bottlecaps around her neck it's a wonder anyone can take her seriously!" Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Indeed! She's always been like that." She paused. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, seeing as it looks like we're going to be working together, I'd like to get to know you a little better. You already seem to know all about me, of course." Hermione said, glancing at the folder next to Harry.

"I wouldn't say that much. It didn't tell me much at all."

"Yes, but all I know about you is that you're a commanding officer and your name is Harry. Gee, that's a lot of information there."

"Fine, I understand your point. Interrogate at will." He said jokingly.

"Well, just...Tell me a little bit about yourself. You know, where you're from, what you do, who's your girlfriend, what's your favorite color...That sort of thing."

"Alright. I get it." He said, sighing. "I'm not for sure what I could tell you. I–ah, I mean, I'm not a very open person. Lets see–I was born and raised in Godric's Hollow, a small little village in Whales. I attended Hogwarts..."

"What house?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what house you were in at Hogwarts."

"Slytherin." said Harry. Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? You don't strike me as the Slytherin type. I was a Ravenclaw myself." Harry laughed.

"Not many people see me as a Slytherin. My dad nearly died from shock when I told him." Harry went eerily quiet at talking about his parents, as though he had said too much already. "I left school when I was seventeen and joined the Aurors. Been the story of my life, basically."

"What, no girlfriend?" Hermione joked. Harry smiled half-heartedly.

"Nope, no girlfriend. Too busy catching Death Eaters to worry about such things." They both laughed, until Harry clutched his arm in pain.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, watching him cling his arm.

"It's nothing."

"Damn right it's nothing, let me see..." He lifted up his sleeve carefully, revealing a slightly fractured arm. "_Curatio-ulna!" _She said, waving her wand. The bone healed itself while Harry rolled down the sleeve of his jacket.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Hermione asked, concerned for her 'partner'.

"Doesn't matter." He said quietly. "I'm use to being in pain."

Hermione decided she would ask him about that later. It seemed he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Everyone stand still, this is an investigation! Come out with your hands up!" A masked Death Eater called out in front of a small group of people. Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Great. We walk out the door and we're already in a fight. So much for staying under cover." Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Nous vous avons déjà dit tout que nous savons. Aucun des ouvriers anglais de ministère n'a été vu. Laissez-nous seuls déjà !" An outspoken French man called out in the crowd.

"Jonny, non!" A French woman cried out.

"Silence! I will not be spoken to like that! Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, and the French man fell to the ground.

"Best thing we could do now would be to slip away quietly..."

"You two! You speak English! You must be British spies! Attack!" The Death Eater cried out.

"Or, you know, we fight." Harry finished, pulling out his wand.

And fight they did. It couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes. These Death Eaters were obviously not very good. Harry reckoned they had just begun their journey as Death Eaters. He and Hermione didn't kill them, rather they only stunned them.

The French woman who had yelled out earlier ran to them. "_Thank you for helping us. Don't worry about the bodies, I'll take care of them." _The woman said in her native tongue. Hermione smiled.

"_Do the Death Eaters attack here often?"_

_ "Not often, no. Up until recently they've come more often. I think it's because of the rumor about British spies living in the area. I don't think they'll attack again soon. Not even You-Know-Who is that stupid." _Hermione laughed at the French woman's comment. Harry merely looked on, highly amused and very confused.

"_Have you actually heard anything about the British spies?" _ The lady nodded.

_"Yes, but as if I'd tell them that. I believe last I heard was that one of them was being held down in the lower half city. I wouldn't go there–it's very nasty and there is heavy crime and Quidditch games."_ The woman paused. "_The Annual Seeker tournament is going to be held down there. I believe one of the spies is going to be given off as a prize."_

"_Know of any way to get to the lower city?"_

_ "Yes. Unfortunately the Death Eaters have guards at every entrance. However, this one is rather foolish. If dressed up like a Death Eater I'm sure he would let you through." _The woman looked down at her fallen friend. "_Poor Jonny. I warned him that his mouth would get him into trouble one of these days."_

"Merci de votre temps, Madame." Hermione finished, walking away. Harry stared in awe.

"You weren't joking when you said you knew a number of different languages, were you?" Hermione laughed.

"What? Did you doubt me?"

_Maybe._

"So, tell me more about yourself, Potter." Hermione asked, walking down the streets of Paris. The lights of the city were beautiful, and the atmosphere of night gave the evening a more romantic effect. Had Hermione been with someone else, perhaps she would have said it was a romantic night. But despite what Harry had said, Hermione still didn't know him. At all, really.

"What more is there to tell? I've pretty much told you everything."

"You have not! I barely know you!" Harry laughed.

"My life is pretty much summed up in one word: War. When I was a child, my father and godfather were at war. When I grew up, I was at war. I've never lived a day of my life without the threat of Voldemort looming over my head. My own home was one of the worst that was destroyed..." Hermione gasped.

"I'm sorry Harry! I know this probably isn't easy to talk about..." Hermione said, aghast that she had brought up such a terrible memory.

"I-, no, it isn't. I'm sorry, I'm just not use to talking about things to other people. I'm rather reserved." _No sht, sherlock. _"I just–I know you mean well, but I–It's not my fault, damnit!" He yelled, almost breaking down. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Harry. It's alright." She paused. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here to listen." She said honestly.

"I'm starting to figure that out." He said, looking up into her eyes. _Wow,_ she thought, _he has a really pretty color of eyes. They're so..green. I've never seen a green like that._

"Hey, look! A clinic! And they're still open! We can go check that knot on your head, Granger!" He said, ruffling her hair a little as he did. Hermione laughed and followed him to the clinic.

"What seems to be the problem, Ms...?"

"Patterson." Harry answered for her just as she was about to speak. "My wife and I were traveling when the blockade attacked. So now were stuck." Harry put his arm around Hermione gently. For a moment Hermione remained rather clueless before it struck her. '_Keep a low profile.'_

"Of course, Mr. Patterson. That seems to be happening to a lot of people these days." If Hermione didn't know better, she'd have sworn his eyes looked quickly towards the back part of the room. He just looked back so quickly so she wasn't for sure.

"I seemed to have bumped my head. Death Eaters have been raiding our hotel room every so often so I was afraid to venture out for medical assistance."

"Right. Lean back, Mrs. Patterson..." Hermione did as she was told. The doctor waved his wand over her body.

"Well, nothing seems to be the problem at the moment. That'll be a nasty bruise on your head though, given the amount of time. Seems to be no problem at all."

"Thanks. How much do we owe you, Dr..."

"Shacklebolt." The black man said, his gold earring shining in the light. "And you don't owe me a thing. No one gets turned down here. I help anyone. Use to travel to the lower part of the city and help them out there, but that's rather impossible to do that now." He sighed

"That's very generous of you, Dr. Shacklebolt. But how are you managing this clinic if you aren't charging people?" Dr. Shacklebolt laughed.

"Well, true, it isn't cheap, but I've managed." He said lightly.

"Maybe we could help you out. Not with gold, of course, but maybe with helping you get some medical supplies? My husband and I," she gestured towards Harry and herself, "We're rather sort of adventures. Maybe we could help you get supplies?"

"Well, there is one thing..." He started. "No. I couldn't ask that of you." He said, looking rather distraught at the idea of mentioning such a thing.

"Go ahead and tell us." Harry said brightly. "We can't make any promises we'll get it, but we can't even try if we don't know what it is."

Dr. Shacklebolt shivered. "Well, I suppose your right." He looked at both of them cautiously. "Do you know what France is famous for, magical creature wise?"

Harry nor Hermione had an answer.

"I'll tell you–_werewolves._"

"I had an Uncle who was a werewolf." Dr. Shacklebolt and Hermione looked at Harry for a second. "Er, never mind. What were you saying, Doc?"

"Yes, well, we're famous for our werewolves. And if you get in the dirtier parts of Paris it's literally crawling with them. We've had this problem for years." Shacklebolt let out the breath he had been holding. "Up until recently, Wolfsbane is the only cure, and even that isn't very effective. However, I've been studying the disease for years, and I've come up with a cure–a complete cure. One that will change them back to human forever."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, yes, but then _those damn Death Eaters stole it!!!"_ He swore creatively in French for a second, before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm not asking you to sneak into the Death Eater base, but perhaps one of the patrols have some. If I could just get it back, I could make a multitude of it and give it to those who need it! Arg!! Please, all I'm asking is if you see a patrol, you'll get my potion back."

Hermione nodded. "We'll get that serum, Doc. You can count on it."

"I won't hold my breath." He said darkly. "Now, is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, surprising both Harry and the doctor. "What's behind that door?" Dr. Shacklebolt jumped.

"N-nothing! It's nothing! It's–" But the look in Harry's eye must have had some effect, because the man stopped protesting. "Alright, I'll show you. Only because you've agreed to try and help me." Quietly he opened the door, revealing two nearly dead soldiers. Hermione recognized one of them immediately.

"Terry?!" She cried, running to the near-dead body.

"You know him? But that must mean that you're–"

"The spies, yes." Harry answered. Shacklebolt looked at him in awe.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked, generally worried about them. Shacklebolt sighed.

"They're dying. There's not much left I can do for them. People found them and brought them to me. All I can do is make sure they spend their last few moment in peace." Hermione sniffed.

"Then for that, you have my thanks." Harry said, "Come on, Hermione, let's go." He placed his hand on her shoulder calmly. "There's nothing we can do for them."

But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"_Men!_ We step foot out into the country and you want to go to the pub first thing!"

"Hey, I didn't go to the pub first thing! Took you to the hospital, didn't I?" Harry refuted. "'Sides, lots of useful information you find can find in a pub!"

"Like who makes the best firewhisky?" Hermione retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Well, that is true. But also important stuff."

"Like what?"

"Are you sure you were a Ravenclaw? You certainly aren't using any logic. Think about it, Hermione. This place is crawling with Death Eaters. Even Death Eaters want to go unwind for a while. Who knows what information they might leak." Hermione's eyes widened.

"That, Mr. Potter, is a cunning plan."

"We Slytherins are known for them."

"Now I know. Well, come on then." They walked into the pub together. The pub smelled of alcohol and sweat–an interesting mixture, one not unwelcome nor wanted. Hermione watched with mild interest as a wild game of poker that was being played. She turned to Harry.

"Mind if I play a few games?" She asked.

"You play poker?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I'm very good with numbers. I could try to get us a bit more money." She said coolly.

"Only take twenty. I don't want us to lose our shirts, here." Harry said, handing over the money. "I'll go get a drink. See what kind of info I can dig up here." Hermione nodded before sitting down at the table. "Bonjour garçons." She said, summoning a chair. One of the men whistled. "Esprit s'occupant me dedans ?" The catcalling continued.

_"Pretty lady knows how to play poker?" _One of the men, an older man by the look of him, asked. "_Tis a man's game, Miss."_

_ "I think I can handle it for myself, thank you." _said Hermione. "_Now are you going to deal me in or not?" _The older man growled.

"_Fine, but don't complain to me when your losing your shirt, Miss." _He stopped and looked her over. "_Though that may not be a bad thing."_

"Bonjour monsieur. Queest-ce que je peux vous obtenir pour boire ?" The bartender asked. Harry started panicking. They were in France! Of course everyone spoke French! And without Hermione to help him translate...

"Ce fella's avec moi, Stu. Obtenez-nous deux Vodka's, vite." Came a female, slightly drunk voice from behind him, speaking in a high pitched tone. The woman was obviously a Death Eater, though she seemed not to notice, because she wrapped her arm around him, sat in his lap, and stared him in the eye.

"Your Englishh!" The woman slurred, watching Harry with mild interest. "I'ma lookin for a pair of Eenglish, but not right now." She claimed, grabbing the glass of Vodka and drinking it as fast as possible. "I joined the Death Eaters 'cause I was promised adventure and excitement. Havn't got eter, so far." It was obvious that the woman was drunk and getting drunker by the moment. "Now I'm stuck here 'cause of thish stupid blockade..."

_Was she hitting on him? _Harry thought mildly. _Time to put that old Potter charm to work, I suppose. _"You poor thing." He said lightly.

"Exactly!" The woman yelled. "S'no one else cares about us. They thinks we Def Eaters are stupish. Ish not fair!"

"Of course it's not." He said in the sweetish voice he could muster. The Death Eater stopped and looked at him.

"Your nice. Very nice." She then pulled some parchment out of the pocket of her robes, and began jotting stuff down. "Thish is my address here in Paris. A bunches of us Def Retters are gonna get together tomorrow for a pa-arty!" She handed the parchment to him. Suddenly her watch began to buzz.

"Ah hell. I's my shift. See you later, ruffles." She said, rubbing her hand through his hair roughly. "You best com' to my party. I'll be a lookin for choo!" She yelled, walking out the door. About this time, Hermione came in and sat down beside him.

"So, how'd you do?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well." She said, grinning. "That was twenty galleons well spent, because I got 150 galleons more. _And_" She added purposely, as if to draw his attention. "An invitation to an exclusive Death Eater party tomorrow." She said, holding up a piece of parchment very similar to the one Harry had.

"I wouldn't say exclusive." He said, showing her his own piece of parchment. "Seems a Death Eater liked my hair so she invited me." Hermione grinned.

"Think we can get the Death Eater masks?"

"Well, if the two we talked to are anything like the others, they're all going to be too drop dead drunk to really care about us, won't they?"

"HARRY!!! HARRY POTTER, HURRY UP! WE ARE ALREADY NEARLY THIRTY MINUTES LATE!!!" Hermione screamed throughout the apartment they were sharing.

"I'm done!" He said, coming out the bathroom. "Now let's go, we're already late!" He grabbed her arm, half dragging her through the apartment building.

"Good thing it's close to here."

"Yeah, good thing." He said, running. The stopped right in front of the door, where they heard very loud music and the smell of ale could be smelt for miles.

"This seems to be the place." Hermione said, smiling lightly. "Ready to go mingle with the enemy, Potter?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said, ringing the doorbell. The female Death Eater Harry had ran into the previous night opened the door.

"Ruffles!" She said, still drunk as ever. "Come in! And bring your lady-friend!" She said, pointing to Hermione.

Harry was right. Everyone in the place seemed very, very intoxicated. Given a few more minutes and every one of them would be out on the floor, cold.

"A toast!" The old man Hermione had played poker against cried out. "To the Dark Lord!"

"To the Dark Lord!" They all cried. Shortly thereafter, they all passed out.

"And this, kiddies, is why you don't drink and drive." Harry said, bending over one of them to check their pulse. "Yep, out completely cold. Wanna grab the masks and head out of here?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." So they grabbed the masks and headed out, only to see another Death Eater, guarding something.

"Harry, this is our chance! Hurry, put the mask on!"

"Wha?"

"Just follow my lead!" Hermione said, strapping the Death Eater mask on over her head. The guard turned and looked at her and Harry.

"Oh, you two must be the patrol their sending down to the lower part of the city. Can't say I envy you. With all the Quidditch gangs there are out there, they've been attacking our people for days on end. Good luck, you'll need it." He then stepped aside, letting Harry and Hermione pass.

end

First off, don't expect an update everyday. I was able to do that one quickly because I was inspired by all the reviews I got! Thank you so much! ::waves::

Second, here is the list of characters for the game and how they will be portrayed:

Harry is a Carth/Revan mixed. He's still the hero, don't worry. HE just has some dialog from our favorite pilot.

Hermione is a Revan/Bastilla mix. She has the all-knowing personality, with a bit of spunk.

Ron is mostly Zalbaar until the end, when he sort turns into Bastilla.

Ginny is Mission. End of discussion.

Mad Eye is Canderous, but I've given him Jolee's back story because I believe he can do the part better.

Tonks is Juhani. Is she not the perfect Juhani? Okay, so Juhani's a bit evilish, but I still like her.

Lupin is Jolee, only rather than being an old hermit he's an abandoned werewolf.

And of course, Neville is HK-48. Yes, he is a droid. I like my Neville that way.

Luna is Bastilla, just not as important.

Hope that helped!

Please review, they make me oh-so-happy!


End file.
